No One Needs to Know
by Rori Potter
Summary: Hermione finds out she is deathly ill. She decides to tell no one what's going on with her. When things begin to add up she decides to tell but somebody else isn't ready for her to tell anyone and decides to check her out before she can check in.
1. Hiding the Obvious

**Rating:** K

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Past Ron/Hermione, Hermione (Denise Fleurence )/Severus, and Ginny/Harry.

**Warnings:** Completely AU after the 7th book.

**Summary:**Hermione finds out she is deathly ill. She decides to tell no one what's going on with her. When things begin to add up she decides to tell but somebody else isn't ready for her to tell anyone and decides to check her out before she can check in.

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the books in the first place.

No One Needs to Know

Chapter 1

Hiding the obvious

The day began like any other day. An annoying alarm clock thrown at the wall to only be repaired a second later by the thrower of the clock. Scolding hot coffee clutched closely against Hermione's chest as she apparated to her job at the ministry, only a wake up for the day. The warm liquid felt like a step towards her own haven as she rushed into the warm Ministry building. Thinking back she wished she had brought some more coffee. She jumped startled out of her thoughts when the doors of the elevator swung open.

Only a few minutes later she sunk into her comfy chair as she put her coffee on her Chudley Cannons coaster Ron had gotten her last Christmas. Hermione glanced at the calender. Her day was circled in bright red meaning it was time for her self checkup. Sighing sadly she pulled out her wand.

Nothing ever showed up at these checkups but she'd rather do it herself then Ginny. She did a diagnostic scan she had learned from Madam Pomfrey during the war. As Hermione looked down she noticed something off. Black meant that she was dying.

* * *

"Hermione you seem kind of on edge," Ron said as he slipped into her office. Hermione looked up from the file she was reading and let out a fresh breath. She rubbed her temples tiredly.

"T-T-This case is quite the work, Ronald," Hermione said annoyed. "Of course I am tense. If I land this case I could get bigger cases and that means I could get more money. So I am tense or as you put it 'on edge'." Ron looked around her office for a moment. Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"Do you need anything in particular, Ron," Hermione asked as he shifted back in forth in spot uneasily.

"I don't know how to say this, Hermione," Ron said running his hand through his hair.

"Just say it then," snapped Hermione.

"I have been told that I will be sent to America to train the Aurors there," Ron said. Hermione pursed her lips to keep from laughing. Ron gave her a puzzled look.

"What is so funny," He finally asked.

"I already knew," Hermione said. "I couldn't tell you because it was under confidence. Why are you telling me right now not Harry?" Ron shifted a bit before he answered.

"Because we are good friends and we shouldn't keep secrets from friends," said Ron trying to hide something right out in front.

"You don't know where he is, do you," Hermione asked. Ron shook his head miserably.

"He was called to the Ministers office and I haven't seen him since then," Ron said siting down on her couch. "That was three hours ago." Hermione gave a roll of her eyes and turned her attention to her file.

"Aren't you listening to me Hermione? I've asked around and no one has seen him since. You shouldn't keep secrets from your friends, 'Mione. What's going on with Harry? Or for that matter what is going on with you?" Hermione glared at him.

"I am tired," Hermione said getting up from her chair. "I am annoyed and also stretched thin with my patience. Ron we keep secrets for a reason. So people don't get hurt. If you knew the half the things I did you would be dead in a second.

Harry and I are allowed to have secrets without being _grilled _about it from you. Molly understands that and leaves Arthur alone. Now go back to work. I need to get this done before the end of the day or Ginny will have my head for not being at her dinner."

* * *

"Hermione," squealed Ginny. Ginny threw her arms around the tired Hermione. "You made it. Here come on in. You look exhausted." Hermione gave her a tired look and followed Ginny into the living room through the kitchen. She noticed Harry standing in front of the floo and she grinned.

Ginny disappeared into the kitchen and Hermione snuck up on her old friend. She heard him say goodbye and she jumped out and said 'boo.' Harry jumped making Hermione smile the first time that day since she got her news.

"Hermione, you nearly gave me a heart attack," Harry said holding his hand over his heart as he tried to calm down. Hermione gave him a apologetic look through her laughter.

"Sorry, Harry," Hermione said wiping a tear away from her eye. "Today has been a crazy day. I needed a good laugh and you were right there." Harry rolled his eyes and gestured for Hermione to sit down.

"Hermione, they asked me to be Minister of Magic and I said yes considering the circumstances," Harry said looking towards her for approval. Hermione let a smile cross her face.

"That's great, Harry," Hermione said. "You'll be the youngest Minister of Magic."

"I know," Ginny said. "Isn't it great? The youngest! I am so happy for him."

* * *

"Ron, where are you," Hermione called out as she entered his flat. Empty. She frowned. She went to her flat wondering what in the world was going on with him. She jumped half a foot when she saw him siting in the kitchen in a chair staring straight at her when she put the light on.

"Where have you been all night, 'Mione," Ron asked, his voice hoarse. He was drunk. Real drunk. He couldn't even look up without his head flopping to the side.

"At Ginny's and Harry's," Hermione said putting her coat up while keeping an eye on Ron. "I told you Ginny asked me to come over tonight. She wanted to see how I was doing. She wanted me to eat a home cooked meal."

"You're lying to me," yelled Ron lunging at her. Hermione side stepped him and he landed on the floor. Hermione was glad she went with the thick carpet.

"I am not LYING to you, Ron," Hermione said as calmly as possible. Slowly Ron got up but then he fell back down again. He couldn't stand on his own two feet balanced. "I am not that stupid Ron. I went to the Potters after work then I went to your flat to see you but you weren't there so I came here."

"You're lying," Ron slurred. " I saw you at Krums. I followed you there." Hermione glared daggers at him while she swore under her breath.

"You IDIOT," Hermione growled. "I needed to talk to him about the case I have right now. He is one of the people involved and I needed a few questions answered." Without warning Ron passed out on her carpet. Hermione ran to the floo and called Harry and Ginny over.

"What have you done to yourself, Ron," Hermione asked the unconscious Ron. "You had everything but you are losing it and you don't seem to care anymore."

* * *

"Granger, you are not your normally upbeat self today," Severus commented as she joined him in his lab. She glared at him but said nothing because she was eating toast.

"What is your point, Severus," Hermione said after she finished her toast.

"What changed your mood," Severus asked ignoring her question.

"It's been a stressful week is all," Hermione said yawning. "That's all."

"Hermione it is stressful every week for you," Severus pointed out. "What changed?"

"Nothing," hissed Hermione as she rushed to her potion.

"I will figure it out, ," Severus said annoyed. "You might as well tell me before someone else finds out."

"There is nothing wrong with me except you it seems," Hermione said annoyed. "Why I put up with you every week is beyond my comprehension." She shook her head and Severus sighed. This was going to be hard. Hard to find out why his Hermione was hurting.


	2. Did You Know?

**Rating:** K

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Past Ron/Hermione, Hermione (Denise Fleurence )/Severus, and Ginny/Harry.

**Warnings:** Completely AU after the 7th book.

**Summary:**Hermione finds out she is deathly ill. She decides to tell no one what's going on with her. When things begin to add up she decides to tell but somebody else isn't ready for her to tell anyone and decides to check her out before she can check in.

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the books in the first place.

No One Needs to Know

Chapter 2

Did You Know?

The darkness indicated night. The light indicated morning but Hermione could not tell the difference at the moment. She pushed the blanket that had been placed on her and looked over at the clock. Three in the morning. She looked over and found what she had been waiting up for.

Harry was sitting in the kitchen with Ginny holding her hand as he slept through the morning. Hermione did not take pity on them for falling asleep in that position but shook them both awake. Ginny stared at her bleary eyed a bit confused. Harry seemed to jump right into it.

"How's Ron," Hermione asked. Harry sighed.

"He's not responding to anything," Harry said. "They think he drank too much. They say he is completely brain dead." Hermione stared in horror at her best friend and took a seat on the floor.

"Can we visit him," Hermione asked.

"At a more decent time," Ginny said yawning as she stretched out like a cat.

"Fine," said Hermione yawning. "I'll be in the guest room. See you in the daylight hours." Harry and Ginny nodded as Hermione headed down the hall. Ginny turned to Harry.

"When are we going to tell her," Ginny asked.

"We can't tell her that Ron is dying as we speak," Harry said shaking his head. "She'll die along with him." Ginny let out an impatient sound. She tugged on Harry's hand.

"Come on," Ginny said. "Let's go to bed. Tomorrow is going to be long day." Harry nodded and followed Ginny to their bedroom. Little did they know that in the guest bedroom the young woman they had just been speaking about was having a nightmare that would come true. Her very own death.

* * *

Hermione sat up in bed suddenly. She could feel the sweat trailing down her body as she woke from the now forgotten nightmare. Startled into reality she turned to look at her watch. It was 9 in the morning. Relived she had been able to sleep in Hermione got into the shower and got into some clean clothes that Ginny had left at the edge of her bed.

She descended into the room to find the whole Weasley clan, the Potters, Sirius, Remus, and Minerva. They all went quiet when they saw her. Ginny gave her a sympathetic glance and rushed to her side.

"Come with me," Ginny said. "You must be hungry." Ginny ushered her into the kitchen and then the talking began again. She could of sworn she heard Molly sobbing as she picked up a piece of bacon. After she finished chewing on the bacon she turned to Ginny.

"Ron is dying isn't he," Hermione asked. Ginny looked ready to deny it but Harry beat her to the answer.

"Yes," Harry said. "He damaged his brain pretty badly. He is brain dead, 'Mione." Hermione took in a deep breath.

"They blame me don't they," Hermione said gesturing to the door where a slightly hushed conversation was taking place. Harry looked startled by her question.

"They would never, Hermione," Harry said. "We just didn't want you to know because we thought that if you knew he was dying that you would die along with him. They are scared for not only Ron but for you as well Hermione." Hermione snorted.

"I am not going to die just because Ron is," Hermione bit out. "I better get going seeing as I am a burden here." Harry opened his mouth to protest but Ginny beat him to it.

"You are not a burden Hermione Jean Granger," Ginny said annoyed.

"Then why is that if I walked into that room right now they would all get quiet as though I had done something wrong," Hermione responded annoyed. "I did _nothing_ wrong and they are practically giving me the silent treatment because they are supposedly trying to protect me from something I already knew before anyone said anything to me.

I am a burden because they can not say anything around me that is anyway related to Ron because they are afraid that I will die along with Ron just because he is dying because of something he did. I did _not_ murder Ron. He murdered himself by drinking all that alcohol. I am a burden to the people in this house."

Hermione stormed off before Harry or Ginny could get in a word. Ginny was thoroughly pissed because she knew that Hermione was right and so did Harry. Before Harry could reason with Ginny she stormed through the kitchen door and into the room the people were gathered.

"Do you all know what just happened," Ginny growled. They shook their heads no. A few of them looked frightened. "Hermione left because she seems to think she is a burden to this family. She already knows that Ron is dying you idiots and you all are giving her the silent treatment for no _bloody_ reason.

She knows that Ron dying is not her fault and that there is nothing she can do about it. She is not going to kill herself because of what is going on with Ron. Can't you see that?" All of them were quiet. Then someone cleared their throat. It was Snape standing in the doorway.

"She doesn't have to kill herself over Weasley," Severus drawled. Several of them looked shocked at this announcement. "She is already dying from an ancient curse." Molly gasped and the rest of the women broke out sobbing except Ginny who was staring as though she was petrified that way.

"Are you all too stupid to even realize that your own best friend is dying and she knows? Did you ever consider that she is keeping it a secret from you all because she realizes that all of you will try to coddle her while all she wants is for things to be as normal as possible?" Several whispers broke out but Severus was not finished.

"Are you all too stupid to realize that Hermione is no longer in this time?"

"What do you mean she is no longer in this time," Ginny demanded.

"Exactly what I said," Severus said amused. "I assume some of you remember who Denise Fleurence is."


	3. Tall Tales

**Rating:** K

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Past Ron/Hermione, Hermione (Denise Fleurence )/Severus, and Ginny/Harry.

**Warnings:** Completely AU after the 7th book.

**Summary:**Hermione finds out she is deathly ill. She decides to tell no one what's going on with her. When things begin to add up she decides to tell but somebody else isn't ready for her to tell anyone and decides to check her out before she can check in.

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the books in the first place.

No One Needs to Know

Chapter 3

Tall Tales

_Décomposition intérieurement means "Decaying Internally"in French. Originally it was found in what is now France. The insides of a person would slowly begin to decay as though the person is already dead. As the decaying progresses the person starts showing signs of tiredness, temperature, seizing, and even a short temper. _

_The decaying would begin with the organs and then go out – skin would start to go missing – showing the bones. The process of decaying could take up two years to complete. By the time the process is finished the person will most likely have been on their death bed for a couple of months already. The cure to this disease was found by Potion Master Severus Snape in December 1979 and was first taken by Denise Fleurence._

_

* * *

_"I remember her," Bill said. He had started a year early at Hogwarts thanks to the headmaster. "I was in first year when she came back for her second year of teaching. In fact, as far as I know she had been the only one to last in Defense Against the Dark Arts position for more then a year. Although I do remember she seemed sickly during the first semester of her first year." Molly's eyes widened.

"She was in the Order during the first war," Molly recalled. "One of the best if I remember correctly. Your godfather suspected that she was dark with the way she acted. She always seemed to know what was going to happen and when it was going to happen. Albus said she was a seer. With the way she fought one could tell that it had not been her first time in a war. She babysat you kids during the meeting unless she had to give a report." Ginny groaned – Hermione was getting some blackmail from this. Harry inwardly cheered.

"She babysat you too Harry," Molly scolded. "Your mother and her were the best of friends – Lily was so amused by Denise's antics and her hair. I always thought she was a metamorphmagi with the way she always changed her hair." Harry's eyes widened as though he was just remembering something.

He summoned his photo album and flipped to the page of his parents wedding party. Next to his mother stood a woman with light brown hair that had purple streaks and the end was a dark red. Her eyes were the same color as his mother's although not the same shape.

Her face was more feminine then Hermione's had been when she had left and it seemed she had also gained some height. She wore a beautiful blue dress as she laughed with his mother. She was wearing a wand holster on her wrist as well as her leg and it seemed she was wearing one on her waist as well – hidden by the dress. If someone looked close enough the weariness and tiredness could be seen in her eyes as well.

"Is this her," Harry asked as he pointed to the picture. Molly turned her gaze to the photo and nodded.

"That was her favorite combination of colors in her hair," Molly recalled. "She said it was a way of remembering her friends. Purple for her lost first love, red for her two best friends who had married, and brown for the loss of those she knew."

Molly paused as she recalled something. "In fact, if she hadn't disappeared when she had she probably would have worked along with Severus." Severus seemed startled by the fact that Molly remembered that.

"I was already working with her before she went missing," Severus informed them softly. He ignored their surprised reactions. "She was captured upon her arrival into that time – although at time I just knew that she had just entered the country after touring the world.

The Dark Lord was fond of her – she always gave him a good fight even when she was weak. Her wit was sharp and dark – she seemed to know what to say at certain times to throw him off. Lucius once said she was still sane after being under the Cruciatus Curse for 8 minutes."

"How long was she held prisoner," Harry asked. It seemed that the information that Hermione had been kidnapped and that Harry could do nothing about it seemed to have just registered in his mind.

"She was held prisoner for about a month," Severus answered softly. "She sure went out with a blast. Took down 18 death eaters before she disappeared from sight."

* * *

"Bye, bye Tommy – have fun cleaning up," Hermione – Denise in this time – cackled. She ran to the apparition point and took down another death eater before she disappeared with a crack. Denise let out a sigh of relief as she soon recognized where she was at – Hogsmeade.

Denise managed to get herself up to the gates before weariness forced her to sit on the ground as she sent a message patronus and then collapsing once it was sent. As the images of her surrounding came in and out Denise could have sworn she saw Lily Potter running to her side.

* * *

"You're awake," a surprised voice came from her side. Denise turned to Lily Potter and Madame Pomfrey staring at her surprised.

"How long have I been out," Denise asked as she set up, much to the surprise of Lily and Poppy.

"Only a few hours," Lily informed her surprised. "What are you doing?" Denise threw the woman an irritated look.

"I am heading home as I only came here because I couldn't stay awake long enough to treat myself," Denise snipped back at Lily.

"The headmaster wants to speak with you and you moving is aggravating your injuries," Poppy promptly informed her – interrupting what Lily had been about to say. Denise rolled her eyes.

"I have been held prisoner for a month by a madman and you're worried about me aggravating my injuries," Denise said shocked. "Mental – both of you. I have had much worse and I have a high tolerance for pain because of that. If you think standing and heading to this 'headmaster's' office is going to cause me problems – you have got to be kidding me."

"But you don't know how to get to the headmaster's office and you don't know the password," Lily protested as she followed Denise who was leaving the hospital wing. Denise rolled her eyes.

"Try me," Denise informed her dryly and began to head to the headmaster's office. She took several shortcuts to confuse Lily. When they stopped in front of the gargoyle Denise spit out "Jelly Bean, Jolly Man, We Don't See Eye To Eye as I Can See Beyond My Time."

Lily looked shocked when the gargoyle opened with a graceful bow. Denise curtsied and a bewildered Lily followed her up the staircase. Denise stood in front of the door and instead of knocking she placed the palm of her hand against the wood and a glow surrounded it. Lily blinked several times but a prompt "come in" caused the two to head in the office.

"Lemon drop," He offered the two. Lily refused but Denise took one. Denise took one and closed her eyes as she savored the flavor.

"Calming potion and relieving potions," Denise said as she opened her eyes to see Albus's amused ones and Lily's shocked ones. "Made especially for me, are they not?" Albus gave a low chuckle at her response.

"I see you know me well, Denise," Albus mused. "You are well?" Denise snorted at his question and Lily looked at the man like he was crazy.

"As well as I can be," Denise mused. "Your friend is well – he made it out before I blew up the place." Albus sighed – Denise could be really destructive.

"Did you really have to blow up the place," Albus asked as he pinched his nose. A tinkle like laughter came from Denise at his question.

"I did," Denise said smugly. "It looked pretty." Lily looked horrified as she realized what had happened but she had no time to say anything before the door opened to reveal Severus Snape.

"Headmaster the -," Severus began but when he saw the occupants in the room he stopped. "Denise. Potter." Lily winced slightly.

"Hello Sevvy," Denise greeted in a cheerful tone. Severus glared at her for the nickname.

"What have I said about calling me that," Severus growled at her.

"To not do it," Denise recited.

"I see that you already know that she destroyed the Dark Lord's latest hide out," Severus drawled. Albus nodded in response to Severus's question. Denise stood and stretched like a cat.

"Well seeing as I am no longer needed here I will head home," Denise informed them. However, before she could even leave the room Severus grabbed her arm.

"No you won't," Severus said as he put her back in her seat. Denise pouted at him – she wanted to just go home. "The last time you went home still injured you managed to knock yourself out and if I hadn't come to check on you – well, who knows what would have happened. You need to stay with someone." Denise huffed.

"And who do you suggest I stay with," Denise asked him sarcastically. Severus sighed as he realized her predicament – she couldn't stay with him because then the death eaters would find her and he would be found out as a spy and she just didn't have any other friends.

"What about me and my husband – James," Lily suggested. "It would be nice to have another woman around the house."

"I guess that would work," Denise confirmed. She turned to Severus. "You have my stuff?" Severus nodded and handed her a shrunken trunk and two bags made of dragon hide.

"Thanks," Denise said as she positioned the bags onto her shoulders. "Keep in contact, Severus. I don't want to have to find out about your death in the newspaper, okay?"

"Yes ma'am," Severus said as he bowed mockingly. Denise rolled her eyes and shooed Severus out of the headmaster's office. She then cast a complicated charm that would prevent Severus from hearing anything said in the office.

"Can't have Tommy finding out something he shouldn't know," Denise explained as she removed her robes and put on her battle armor. She then placed her robes back on and then began placing several weapons on her body in hidden places. She then turned to a flabbergasted Lily. "Where will be going?"

"James and his friends should be here soon," Lily said as she watched Denise settle in. Denise turned to Lily.

"Do you mind if I take a shower while we wait," Denise asked as she pulled out some clean clothes from her now un-shrunken trunk.

"Sure," Lily said and lead her to the bathroom. Denise looked at the bathroom with a critical eye. Nodding to herself she placed her stuff she had brought with her in certain spots. She spotted Lily headed to her trunk – more then likely to see what was in it.

"I wouldn't touch the trunk," Denise warned her. "It has many protections on it and as I haven't keyed you into it you would have been injured greatly." Lily jerked her hand back and left the room. While Denise showered Lily headed back downstairs and picked up the book she been reading the day before.

She had gotten to a particularly interesting part when she heard James call out "Honey, I'm home!" Lily stood and went to greet her husband. She gave James a quick kiss and gave Sirius and Remus each a hug.

"Now I want all three of you to be on your best behavior," Lily warned the three. "We have a guest over and she is one of Dumbledore's more dangerous contacts." The three exchanged looks and followed Lily into the main room. James and Sirius were playing a game of chess while Remus and Lily read. The chess game was nearly over when they heard someone coming downstairs.

"Lily could you please put this burn -," Denise began but stopped when she noticed that Lily was no longer alone. "You must be the friends of the husband and the husband." She eyed each one as though she was deciding something. She held out her hand for James to shake. "Nice to meet you Lily's husband."

"How did you know it was me," James asked her surprised. She tapped the hand that his ring was on – James turned bright red.

"If one of your friends had rings as well it wouldn't have been as easy but I would have still figured it out," Denise promptly informed him.

"How," James asked confused. Denise opened her mouth to respond but couldn't as seconds later she collapsed to the ground and began to seize.


End file.
